1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling/heating air conditioner in which air passes through a moistened filter belt to exchange heat therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an air conditioner for discharging inducted room air through a heat exchange by use of water temperature is disclosed in a Japanese laid open patent application No. Hei 2-195122, in which, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a water tank 2 for storing water is installed on a lower side of a main frame of the air conditioner 1 and a driven axis 3 is dipped in the water tank 2, so that the driven axis 3 can be interlocked with a driving axis rotated by a driving force from a driving motor (not shown) mounted on an upper side of the air conditioner through a heat exchange filter 5.
Meanwhile, a suction intake 1a for sucking in the room air is formed on a rear side of the main frame 1 of the air conditioner and a guide bracket 6 is fixedly attached on external upper and lower sides of the suction intake 1a, between which an air filter 7 is installed for filtering dusts floating in the room air when the room air is sucked into the main frame 1 through the suction intake 1a.
A fan 8 is installed on a central front (not shown) in the main frame 1, so that the room air can be rotatatively sucked in one direction by a driving force from a fan motor (not shown) and at the same time cool and warm air is filtered by the heat exchange filter 5 can be discharged.
First and second guide plates 9 and 10 for guiding the cool and warm airs are disposed on lower and upper areas of the fan 8. A heater (not shown) selectively heats the water in the tank.
Furthermore, a dischange grille 11 is mounted on an upper side against a frontal panel 12 of the main frame 1, that is, between the first guide plate 9 and second guide plate 10 to thereby induce filtered warm/cool air currents, and an operating means 23 for controlling an operation of the air conditioner is disposed in the middle of the frontal panel 12.
In the operating control circuit of the conventional air conditioner thus constructed, as illustrated in FIG. 2, an AC/DC converting unit 21 converts an AC power source to a DC power source to thereby be inputted to respective power input terminals of a system controller 22, an operating means 23, a fan motor drive control means 24, and a heat exchange filter driving means 25. The system controller 22 takes as an input a data selected from the operating means 23, and according to the data thereof, the system controller 22 is connectively constructed to control the fan motor drive control means 24, heat exchange filter driving means 25 and water heater driving means 26.
An operation of a cooling/heating air conditioner employing a control circuit thus described is determined by a selection of functional switches respectively installed on the operating means 23.
In other words, if one of the switches installed on the operating means 23 as high, medium and low wind quanity switches is selected, a data thereof is inputted to an input port I1 of the system controller 22, and according to the inputted data, the system controller 22 performs an internally-stored program to thereby supply a control signal corresponding to a result thereof to the drive control means 24 through an output port 01.
Under the above state or initialization state, when a user selects the cool air switch installed on the operating means 23, a data corresponding thereof is inputted to the input port I1 of the system controller 22, and subsequently, the system controller 22 which has performed the internally-stored program outputs to the output ports 01 and o2 of a predetermined control signal.
Therefore, because the fan motor drive control means 24 and heat exchange filter driving means 25 are activated, the room air is sucked in to thereafter be heat-exchanged to cool air and be discharged to the room.
Meanwhile, when the user selects a warm air switch a data corresponding thereof is inputted to the system controller 22, and subsequently, the system controller which has performed the internally-stored program outputs to output ports 01, 02 and 03 a predetermined control signal.
In other words, the control signal outputted to the output port 01 of the system controller 22 is supplied to the fan motor drive control means 24 to thereby operate the fan motor, as described in the foregoing.
The control signal outputted from the output port 02 is supplied to the heat exchange filter driving means 25 to thereby operate the heat exchange filter.
The control signal outputted from the output port 03 is supplied to the heat driving means 26 to thereby operate the heater. Accordingly, the sucked-in room air is changed to the warm air by the heat exchange filter to thereby be heat-exchanged, so that the warm can be discharged into the room.
The cooling/heating air conditioner employing the control circuit thus operated can not control a room humidity according to changes of the seasons because a near constant humidity is mixed in the air to thereby be discharged when the sucked-in room air is changed to the cool or warm airs through the heat exchanger.
Furthermore, because the heater is kept activated during the warm air operation, a water temperature ( the water temperature in a water tank) can not be maintained constantly and the water quantity remaining in the water tank can not be measured.